Fuel injectors are provided to control fuel flow during a fuel injection event. Such control may be accomplished by controlling the movement of a needle or nozzle valve element, such as may be accomplished by actuation of a piezoelectric actuator. Improved systems and methods of controlling the actuation of piezoelectric actuators have been developed to better control a needle or nozzle valve element. More recently, magnetostrictive materials have been used in actuator mechanisms to cause the movement of needle or nozzle valve elements.